jakeandamirfandomcom-20200214-history
Jake Hurwitz
Jake Hurwitz (born, August 5, 1985) is an average guy living in New York writing for the comedy website CollegeHumor.com. On the show, Jake plays as the straight man to Amir's wacky and psychopathic caricature. In most episodes he is the voice of reason, pointing out Amir's stupidity and sometimes having to be the guy who stops Amir from doing something that could be harmful. Most of the time, he is constantly irritated by Amir's obsession with him and no matter how hard he tries, he can't get rid of him. While typically, Jake will want nothing to do with Amir, it's shown on numerous occasions that he cares about him such as when he talked him out of suicide in the 'Bozo' episode or stood up for him in 'Secret Santa 2' and 'Grandma'. They're also episodes which show Jake has grown accustom to Amir's presence and may on some level find it endearing. This is best shown when Jake leaves College Humor for a job in California. In the last episode of this storyline, 'Decision', Jake chooses to comes back to College Humor and showing how much he missed Amir, he gives him a hug and agrees to go to dinner with him. When College Humor moves to a new office, Jake is finally separated from Amir, with Murphy being the person who works across from him. Eventually however, Jake convinces his boss to allow Amir to switch desks with Murphy after witnessing how much everyone hate Amir in his current position. In the 30 minute special 'Fired' Jake ends up firing Amir in order to get a promotion. Jake however eventually feels bad for Amir and finds a way for the two to get their original jobs back. At the end of the special, Jake calls Amir his best friend but Amir quickly ruins the moment by claiming they are best best friends. In the show, particularly during the earlier episodes, Jake comes off as sociable with his most people in the office and even has a group of friends who he's seen chatting, playing cards and watching sports with. He also had a crush on Sarah during the earlier episodes but he would constantly fail whenever he tried to act romantic. During the four part 'Interpreters' storyline, Jake accidentally hurts Sarah's feelings when Amir starts to reveal Jake's true feelings for her. This gets Jake very depressed and when Sarah has a party, he's the only one not invited. It's later revealed that Sarah had sex with Pat after the party, which angers Jake and ends up violently attacking Pat after finding out. Jake tries to make amends with Sarah but he ends up accidentally insulting her which leads Sarah to tell him the he and Amir are perfect together. Jake's biggest problem, asides from his relationship with Amir are his deep insecurities when it comes to women, fashion, social status and failing at certain activities (like Ping Pong or trying to figure out Amir's magic trick). Whenever Jake feels insecure, he will begin to act out a lot more, often becoming pathetic, violent, perverted or just plain stupid. Jake will often defend his new fashion choices by referring to a celebrity who he has chosen to emulate. At it's worst, his insecurities will lead to him revealing an incestuous secret with Jake trying to make it seem normal by stating the fact that it was at a social event like a house party or a rave. Whenever this happens, he instantly becomes an outcast with even Amir being a little creeped out by his behavior. On occasion Amir will defend Jake's fashion or social behavior and even accompanied Jake when going clubbing to pick up girls. Pre "Road-Trip" Post "Road-Trip' Appearances *Monopoly *Tissue *Emails *Icing *Scared *Daughter *Hardly Working: Dilly Dally *Hardly Working: Parent's Game Category:Characters Category:Recurring characters